fate_of_the_phoenixesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever - Backstory / Side Story
Prologue: Moonlight danced through the night sky, with thin, blinding white cracks of lightning shattering the serene silence every few minutes. Trees swayed gently to an unspoken rhythm, as a breeze picked up the fine grains of sand and a few pebbles, rolling them towards the edge of the river. Sitting there was a single phoenix, her white wings folded tightly against her body. The starry sky sent shadows under her eyes, where darker blue feathers were placed. The phoenix tilted her head to the skies, a small smile on her face and the wind buffeted at her silver-and-blue-tipped wings. Her sea-green eyes fixed on a faraway galaxy, the silver speckles on her body looking like tiny stars. She closed her eyes, and breathed in the sweet, night air, before starting to sing. "Why do these stars shine? Does anyone even realise? Why does the sky sing, When no-one's even listening? Our world feels cruel and heartless, But still we never succumb to the darkness." "They say your life flashes in front of your eyes, Before you spread your wings and leave these skies, But I won't let us fade away, Even if we can't stay..." "Together we could watch the night fall, By my side you can stand up tall, Though you'd never see what's inside, And how the light has died." The phoenix looked down at her talons, as a small shadow glided across the treetops towards her, a pale blue shape against the night sky. The phoenix turned around smiling at the smaller phoenix as she landed, as they both wrapped a wing around each other "Do we have to leave?" The smaller blue phoenix whispered, the first's eyes clouded with sorrow "We'll be fine," the white phoenix said cautiously "Hyper-Starring isn't dangerous, Destiny." Probably. ''Destiny sighed in relief, causing the older phoenix to tear her gaze away guiltily "I like the new song, by the way," Destiny said with a small smile "It's really pretty, Moon." Moon felt her face heat up under her feathers, and she quietly scuffed the dirt with her talons "Thanks..." She mumbled quietly, clearly embarrassed. Both phoenixes lifted their gazes; blue and green, yin and yang, towards the sliver of moon that showed in the sky, like a deer's antler. Moon knew that she was unsure of every phoenixes' fate, but somehow everything would turn out. It had to. Moon ruffled the feathers on Destiny's head, smiling at her younger sister "Everything is fine. Plan for tomorrow, Destiny, because we'll all be OK. Good things come to those who wait." ''We've been waiting as long as I can remember... It's time I became the voice. Chapter 1: The wind rushed past Moon's slender frame, blowing her white feathers as she dodged past various trees, excitement in her green eyes. "Deal with it, suckers!" She shouted with glee as she began to outpace her Earth Phoenix pursuers. Tilling her wings, she glanced down to see her shadow gliding across the rippling water of the lake. Moon swooped under a low flying branch, before spinning upwards and landing on the branch, grinning as the oblivious phoenixes continued their chase, not realising that they were now just chasing the sun. The terracotta-coloured phoenix paused, his wings beating in the air "Obsidian!" He screeched "Where'd she go?!" Moon snorted inwardly, covering the satchel with one of her wings. The dark brown phoenix turned to face his companion "She couldn't have just disappeared. ''Everyone knows that thieves can't just ''poof away!" ''Flaring her wings, Moon took one last glance at the Earth Phoenixes, before taking off into the open skies, leaving them as tiny specks beneath her. She swooped downwards, dipping her wingtips into the clear water below her, before soaring upwards again and landing swiftly on a treetop. She quickly opened the satchel, and lifted out the item buried inside. Holding it up to the sunlight, Moon smiled at the sharp clearness of the sapphire, lined with stunning gold. "Isn't the whole point of guards that they ''guard ''things?" She laughed to herself, before placing the gemstone back inside the pouch, and folding her wings over it again. Raising her head to the sky, she watched the clouds pass by, and glided to her destination; a hollow in an old oak tree. Phoenixes bustled around inside the hollow, and Moon's green gaze flicked around to find who she was searching for. At the edge of the hollow was a Fire Phoenix slightly older than her, with dark orange feathers tipped with a dull gold. His blue eyes flicked around, before resting on her "Moon!" He smiled, and glided over to her "Did you get it?" Moon nodded at him happily, and lifted a wing to show him the satchel "Did you ever doubt me, Cinder?" He laughed quietly "Honestly, no, or I wouldn't have asked you to take it in the first place. What do you want for it?" Moon paused for a moment, thinking carefully "Just the usual" she said, her voice softer "You know, the food and everything" Cinder's gaze softened "I'll give you some more as well, feeding only your family won't do you any good" Moon blinked at her friend gratefully "You're a star, Cinder. Hey, where do you get the food, anyway?" She unhooked the satchel from her neck and passed it to him "Oh, it doesn't matter" he said breezily with a crooked grin "'Till next time" The Water Phoenix said, turning around and gliding back out the hollow, with relief in her heart. ''We'll survive another night yet. ''She glanced at the horizon, where the sun was setting over the hills. ''I just have to keep this up. '' Characters Mentioned In Order (named): Moon at World's End, Unknown Earth Phoenix, Obsidian of Blackened Night, Cinder Falling through Sky Chapter 2: The sky darkened overhead as the shapes of phoenixes flooded the night air, their calls and voices drowned out against the sound of the waves breaching the shore. Moon landed beside the ocean, her eyes darting around for a sign of where her sister could be. Folding in her feathered wings, the Water Phoenix began to walk across the fine sand, the sky cracking open to reveal a further galaxy. ''How big is our world? Are we just tiny specks compared to everything else? ''Taking one last glance behind her, Moon stepped into the frothy waves, the water calming her. Staring out at the horizon, she caught a glimpse of another figure, beating their wings furiously "Moon! Hey, Moon!" Moon's eyes lit up "Over here!" She called, already smiling. Folding their wings tight against their body, the newcomer grinned at Moon "Don't tell me you actually___" The second Phoenix was cut off "I had to!" "___stole it..." "Honestly, it was kinda fun..." "That's what they all say, until they're jumping out their hammock at night and whipping over to the ''stars above palace ''to steal Hera's necklace!" Moon laughed "You know Hera scares me, Ember! Plus, that necklace is ''ugly" '' Ember wrapped a wing around Moon's shoulder "Well, you gonna show me it?" At this, Moon felt herself flushing beneath her feathers "Oh, uh... Well... About that..." Ember furrowed her brow, before realisation hit her. "You gave it away, didn't you? Probably to my jerky bro, hm?" Moon nodded meekly "He wanted it for some inexplicable reason, and my family needs the food" Ember sighed, holding her face in her gold-speckled wings. "Well if it was for your family... You know, I'd give you the food for free, but seriously, one day, I'm expecting you to steal me a ''diamond!" ''Moon laughed, and pushed Ember playfully "Who says you deserve one? Anyway, I better find Destiny. And maybe on your hatchday I'll find you a diamond. But a tiny one" Ember mock-sighed and collapsed dramatically on the sand "Alas, thy fair maiden Ember Dawn shalt never have thee diamond" Moon turned around and flared her wings "That's not how you say it," she laughed "plus, you'll be able to see your 'jerky bro's' sapphire soon enough" Gliding above the ocean, leaving Ember as a tiny dot on the beach, Moon drifted down slowly to a canopy of trees near the beach. Soaring above, she caught sight of the familiar wooden platform, and landed with ease. The sky was now full of stars, as Moon pushed past the reeds and into her home. The unmistakable shape of Moon's sister, Destiny, was perched on the edge of one woven hammock, crouched over a scroll. Moon crept up behind the younger Phoenix, before grabbing her shoulders "Guess who's home!" Destiny jumped up in fright, but then whined "Mo-on... You're so mean..." Despite her whiny tone, Moon knew that Destiny adored getting scared, apart from when it involved cats or the dark. Or cats in the dark. Moon walked out from behind Destiny's hammock, and with a quick beat of her wings, raised herself up onto her own. Picking up a scroll she had titled '''How The Light Has Died', ''Moon placed it under her hammock. Looking up at the roof of their home, Moon closed her sea-green eyes, letting her dreams envelop her, to bring her to a new day. ~<=>~ ''It surrounded her, the wind enveloping her into it's comforting arms. Here there was nothing she should fear, the ocean below her, the sky above her, her friends beside her. Cinder and Ember were either side of her, with Destiny flying in front. Everything was how it should be, Destiny and her flying higher than the rest, the sky accepting them like it was a second home. It was an escape, and escape from their real life. But as the sun rose into Moon's home, they knew that nothing could be this perfect. There was still pain, still sorrow. There was still fear in the world. But now, they were free. Untouchable. Characters Mentioned In Order (named): Moon at World's End, Destiny of the Stars (unofficially), Hera the Queen, Ember of a Future Dawn, Cinder Falling through Sky, Destiny of the Stars (officially) Chapter 3: It was dark and stuffy inside the cabinet, as Moon curled her white wings around her body. Oh stars, save me now... ''The water-phoenix internally cursed as the sound of talons clicking against the floor was etched into her mind. Tensing as the footsteps stopped, Moon's breathing became lighter and shallower, trying to disguise any trace that she was there. Flicking her emerald gaze to the crack of light, the small Phoenix caught a glimpse of the silhouette of the Phoenix outside. ''Oh, shoot. ''The Phoenix towered above the cabinet, their regal purple feathers standing out against the black outlining their beak. Reaching out a wing, said Phoenix grasped the cabinet's handle, as Moon clutched onto the golden bracelet with fury. Light cascaded in to Moon's face, as she took the opportunity to spread her wings and glide out "Wow, just as bad as those Earth Phoenixes!" Moon chided, trying to pretend that she didn't hear her voice wavering. Letting out a freakish hiss, the purple Phoenix darted forward, his violet eyes dark and determined "Not this time!" He crowed, quickly giving chase. ''Shoot, shoot, shoot... ''Moon quickly altered her wings and gained altitude, but the other Phoenix wasn't giving up, his Air Phoenix flying skills coming in handy, as extended out his talons and dragged them through her feathers. Blinking away tears of pain, Moon swiftly dived under a log, before hearing the sound of the strange phoenix's wingbeats. Amber flashed at the edge of her vision, and Moon broke out into a grin, tossing the bracelet in a high arc through the air, before winding around, and moving into a quick rhythm alongside Cinder Sky. "Took you long enough!" she joked, "Air Phoenixes are ''fast, okay?" Cinder flicked his gaze away "It was funny watching" he said breathily, before dropping the bracelet into his leather satchel. A streak of purple blurred between them, and Moon dived away from her Fire Phoenix friend, as the satchel was thrown towards her. "Moon! Water! Crescent Rocks!" Moon dipped her head briskly in acknowledgment to Cinder, before swerving to her left and towards the inviting ocean. The satchel was slung around her neck as the Air Phoenix continued his chase after Cinder, thinking the amber Phoenix still had the bracelet. ''Geez, we aren't that dumb. Ok, maybe Cinder is, but not me... ''Swooping down low to the ground, the tips of Moon's silver-and-blue wings skimmed the clear surface, before she dived beneath the surface. Flaring out her feathered wings, Moon floated peacefully in the water, relishing the moment of pure calm and serenity, the skies roaring above her, as whorls of bubbles cascaded around her. Opening her green eyes, the water rushed over the top of her sleek feathers as the Water Phoenix propelled herself through the water, folding her wings in tight against her body. She flared her wings slightly and slowly started bringing herself up to the surface of the water. Glancing up towards the end of the shining ocean, Moon watched the shape of Cinder ripple across the water, before he landed smoothly on the dark shape of Crescent Rocks. Moon glided upwards, before dragging herself out the blue ocean, and onto the rocks. The Water Phoenix flared her wings, sending droplets of water flying from her feathers. The warm sun was gently drying her wings, as she grinned at Cinder, and tossed the satchel back to him. "Yet another success" Cinder grinned back at Moon, catching the satchel while doing so, and checking the bracelet was still inside the leather bag. "How come you're so good at flying?" Moon rolled her eyes at Cinder "I'm pretty sure Fire Phoenixes aren't reknowned for it". The two Phoenixes stood on the crescent-shaped rock formation, before Cinder turned to one side, facing away from Moon. "I better leave, you know how Ember gets about me being late home" Moon nodded "Yep, remember our deal though". Cinder spread his amber wings and took off, throwing her one last grin "How could I forget?", leaving Moon standing alone on the Crescent Rocks as the sun went down on yet another day, encasing Moon's life in shadows again. ''One day there'll be peace... ''Moon smiled at the sun as she spread her wings, too, the blue feathers under her eyes casting shadows. Moon snapped her eyes open quickly, feeling someone else's presence behind her "Cinder? This isn't funny..." She laughed hollowly, and begun to turn around. A rush of air brushed past Moon, and a piece of material was wrapped over her sea-green eyes. The Water Phoenix opened her mouth to shout out, but more fabric was pulled over her. Moon crashed backwards, and tumbled into the fathomless depths of the unforgiving ocean's mouth, taking her captor with her. Characters Mentioned In Order (named): Moon at World's End, Unknown Air Phoenix, Cinder Falling through Sky, Ember of a Future Dawn (unofficially) Author's Note: Ahaha, I forgot about this. Completely. Um, I'm putting it on hiatus for a while? Yeah...￼ Category:Story